


Day Job

by ricochet



Series: Five Sentence Fics [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: Maze goes to work.





	Day Job

In just the right weather, there are parts of LA that smell almost as bad as Hell.

Maze wouldn't have expected a department store perfume counter to be one of them, but here she is anyway. If the human behind the counter tries to spray her with anything else she might have to light a match and burn the place down.

Across the street she can see the bail jumper she’s tracking start to get up from the table where he’s wasted her morning and head for the back of the cafe.

When she hauls him out of the alley behind it, sun pounding down on then both like fire, Maze feels almost right at home.


End file.
